


When your Boyfriend Finds Out you're also Dating a Girl...

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Kristanna, Multi, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Who Happens to be your Sister. </p><p>Kristoff finds out about the sisters' relationship and has to decide how he feels about it, while Anna and Elsa can do nothing but wait. </p><p>Obvious angst warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Shit.

Anna and Kristoff were out on a date, having a good time bowling, when Anna's phone went off.   
"Oh, sorry." Anna grabbed it from her pocket. "It's my sister, I'll just be a second... Hey, Elsa... No, it's fine, I just can't talk long... Okay... Okay... I'll see you when I see you, then. Stay safe... Okay, love you too, sweetie. Bye." She hung up.   
"All good with her?" Kristoff asked.   
"Yeah, it's fine, she was having a drink with friends and someone needs a designated and can't afford a taxi, so she might be home really late and I shouldn't worry."   
"Okay. It's your turn. I’m beating you by 27." He smiled as she stuck her tongue out.

That evening he dropped her off and Anna offered to make him a cup of coffee for the ride home. They chatted a little more and he headed out, leaving a minute before Elsa arrived.   
"Hey, how are you?" Anna hugged her sister.   
"Tired. Sober, or close to. Good to be home. Do I smell coffee?"   
"Yeah, you just missed saying hi to Kristoff, want me to pour you a cup?"   
"I passed him on the stairs; we highfived. Yes please to the coffee." Elsa grinned. She hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes while Anna poured a cup of coffee, thanking her little sister with a long kiss.

"Um..." The girls spun toward the sound at the door, Elsa flinging a protective arm in front of Anna, finding Kristoff thoroughly red faced. "I got to my car and realized I left my keys here." He managed. "The door was ajar so..."   
"You might as well come in." Elsa sighed, holding a hand to her forehead. She took a sip of her coffee, then disappeared into the kitchen while Anna sat on the couch, handing him the keys that had been there. Kristoff hesitantly sat in the armchair, looking hurt and confused and embarrassed. Elsa threw paper towels over the spilled coffee on the floor, joining Anna and Kristoff with three glasses and the strongest alcohol they had. "So much for sober." She muttered, pouring herself a large portion and leaving the others to it as she sat beside Anna on the couch, one arm across her stomach. Anna poured herself a measure as Elsa took a large swallow.   
"Ask away." Anna sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear.   
"So, you're in love with each other?" He asked, glancing between the girls.   
"Yes." Elsa took Anna's hand, squeezing it gently.   
"More than sisterly love?"   
"Plainly." Elsa responded. Anna shot her a frown.   
"Is one of you adopted or half-sisters or something?" Kristoff’s gaze kept shooting back to their joined hands.   
"No, we have the same parents, grew up in the same household..." Anna sighed, staring at her drink. Kristoff poured himself some and finished his glass in one swallow. "You gonna be alright?" She asked quietly.   
"I really fucking like you, Anna. And I like you, too, Elsa. But-!" He gestured between them and poured himself another glass.   
"I really like you, too, Kristoff." Anna murmured. "But I like Elsa, too."   
"How?" He asked.   
"Does it matter?" She sighed in exasperation. "If I explain to you what 'polyamourous' and 'pansexual' mean, will that affect that you saw me kissing my sister after I went on a date with you?!" She finished her question with a swallow of her drink, grimacing at the strong alcohol taste and the entire situation.   
"I guess not." He took a sip of his drink as well. "It all makes sense now." He muttered.   
"I didn't want to hurt you." Anna murmured, setting her glass down to wipe her eyes. "I was going to tell you eventually..."   
"Cat's out of the bag, now. And it does hurt, Anna." He frowned as she shrunk into her sister's side.   
"I propose Kristoff spends the night and we all have this discussion tomorrow." Elsa sighed. "When we're sober and slightly more well-rested." The other two nodded sullenly. Elsa put the alcohol away and put a strip of duct tape over the liquor cabinet. She downed the rest of her drink and set the glass in the sink, the other two doing the same.   
"Night, Kristoff." Anna mumbled nervously. He grunted in response.

Anna changed into pajamas and peeked down the hallway to find Kristoff making himself comfortable on the couch, unable to see her from his position. She padded into Elsa's room.   
"Elsa?"   
"Hey, deep breaths." Elsa gathered her in a hug.   
"What if he hates us? What if he never wants to talk again? What if he tells people about us? Mama and Papa?" Anna clung to her older sister, fighting tears.   
"Hush, now, nothing's going to happen tonight. We're going to talk it over tomorrow. C'mon, you're sleeping with me tonight."   
"But Kristoff-"   
"Is a big boy and will understand that you're upset about this, too."   
"Are you?" Anna asked as she climbed into her sister's bed.   
"Yes, but not as much as you." Elsa replied, wrapping herself around her little sister.   
"Thanks, Elsa." Anna sighed, cuddling close and tucking her head under her sister's chin.   
"Love you, babygirl." She responded, kissing Anna's head.   
"Love you too, sweetie. Night."   
"Night."

Anna closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come, hoping it was dreamless, fearing she'd have nightmares. She hoped Kristoff wouldn't tell anyone, post their secret online in a fit of anger. She hoped he'd listen in the morning. She hoped he didn't hate her. She waited and waited until she figured she'd been lying in Elsa's arms, hoping, for 2 hours. She cracked an eyelid and glanced at the clock. It had been 9 minutes. She sighed and Elsa rubbed her back, slow soothing circles that helped her relax. She alternated crying and deep breathing as they listened to Kristoff shifting on the couch, eventually dropping off to sleep some time after 2 am. 


	2. Explanations

She woke groggily the next morning, then remembered that Kristoff expected an explanation and cuddled into her sister with a whimper.   
"I don't want to either, sweetheart, but we have to." Elsa murmured, giving Anna a squeeze before getting up. Anna swallowed a second whimper as she got out of bed. She glanced down the hallway, unable to find Kristoff. She rinsed the coffeepot and started a fresh pot brewing just as the bathroom door opened.

"Morning." She half-smiled nervously at Kristoff as he entered the kitchen, the nausea in her stomach multiplying.   
"Mnnn..." He mumbled.   
"Cereal?" She asked, pulling out a box for herself.   
"Jus' coffee." The silence thickened as Anna poured a bowl of cereal and they waited for the coffeepot.   
"Anna, your turn in the bathroom." Elsa entered the kitchen, braiding her hair.   
"Thanks. Be nice." Anna whispered.

Anna returned to the kitchen, hair tamed, to find Elsa had poured coffee and brought the box of tissues from the living room in, and stopped talking as soon as she saw the redhead.   
“So, basically, Anna's-”   
"What's going on?" Anna asked suspiciously. What had her sister been saying?   
"I wasn't being mean, if that's what you think." Elsa replied, taking a sip of coffee. Anna frowned as she added milk and sugar to her mug.

"Um, now?" She asked Kristoff, turning to face him. He shrugged. She tried to swallow her nausea. "Basically, I love you and I love Elsa, and I understand if you never want to see me ever again." She tried to look Kristoff in the eye, barely managing.   
"I just- It kind of feels like you're cheating on one of us with the other and I figure if anything, you're cheating on Elsa with me. But you knew about it, didn't you?" He asked Elsa, who nodded. "So half my brain is all 'why the fuck didn't they fucking tell me?' And the other half is all 'because they're fucking sisters fucking'." He gestured with the hand not holding coffee.   
"Not fucking." Elsa interjected.   
"But you're..."   
"Sisters, yes, in a romantic relationship, yes, fucking, no. I'm asexual."   
"I guess that makes it a little better..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking another sip of coffee. "How long have you...?" He trailed off.   
"Liked each other romantically? Been dating?" Elsa guessed.   
"Both." Kristoff sighed.   
"I've liked Anna romantically since I was... About 17. So about 8 years. We've been dating for a little over 2 years." Elsa responded in a sigh. Kristoff looked at Anna.   
"I've liked Elsa romantically since I was 16, so 6 years." She whispered to her bowl of cereal.   
"Look, I'm not gonna hit you or tell anyone or anything, you don't have to be scared..." He sighed.   
"You promise you won't tell anyone? Even if you get mad?" She asked.   
"I promise, Anna. I still care about you, I'm not gonna ruin the two of your lives because I get pissed off you didn't tell me this huge secret. I understand. I just... Have to process it." He sighed, drained his coffee mug, and headed for the door.   
"Be safe, okay?" She took a half-step toward him, even though he was sober she worried about him driving.   
"I will." He stopped in the doorway but didn't turn round. "I'll call you. Just... Give me some time." He shut the door and Anna turned into her sister's arms, breathing shakily.

"It's gonna be okay, Anna." Elsa crooned, stroking her sister's hair. "I'm right here. He just needs time."   
"But what if he decides he doesn't want to date me anymore?"   
"If that happens it'll suck, but you'll deal with it."   
"He probably hates me. And if he doesn't he should. I've been cheating on him since our relationship began."   
"Deep breaths, there's nothing you can do about it for now." Elsa rubbed Anna's back. "Do you want to get dressed and do something, distract yourself?"   
"No." She pouted. "I wanna go back to bed."   
"Okay. Only 'cause you're scared and it's the weekend. I'm not letting you lay in bed forever and get depressed." Elsa rubbed Anna's arms and curled up with her in bed, holding the redhead tightly when sobs overcame her again. 


	3. Waiting

Anna slept fitfully, crying every night, guilt washing over her whenever Elsa crawled in her bed to hold her and rub her back. Both girls started to develop bruises under their eyes from lack of sleep and Anna’s weight increased along with her snacking. Their coworkers noticed, but the girls brushed it off.

"Anna, I'm tempted to take you to the movies to make you put your phone away." Elsa said gently, rubbing her sister's hand. She’d been doing her best to keep Anna distracted, knowing the redhead’s habit of blaming herself, and Anna was thankful.   
"Sorry." Anna looked up from her phone, checking it for the millionth time that day. "I'm just nervous. I'll give him time, but... I don't want to miss his text or anything."   
"You won't. And it's only been a couple weeks. Try to think of other things." Elsa worried as fear trumped her sister's boundless optimism.   
"... Were you joking about the movie?" Anna half-smiled. Elsa half-smiled back and took her sister's hand.   
"Let's go see what's playing. I've got the tickets if you've got the snacks?"   
"Deal." Anna squeezed her sister's hand.

"Turn it off, not just vibrate." Elsa teased gently as the first cell phone reminder played on the big screen. Anna stuck out her tongue at her sister. "No, thanks, I hate those couples making out during movies." Elsa grinned as Anna chuckled.

After the movie they slung their arms around each other and ambled out of the theater, discussing the plot and their favorite characters. The discussion ranged while they were in the car until Anna remembered to turn her phone back on. Elsa glanced at the dashboard clock.   
"Well, at least 2 hours of you not checking your phone. What's up?" She glanced at Anna with a frown, her little sister's face held a look of fear.   
"Kristoff texted. He wants to talk in person. The three of us. In private." Elsa immediately put her blinker on and pulled into a parking lot, parking the car and turning her attention fully to her baby sister.   
"Anna, deep breaths." Elsa clasped her sister's hands with her own. "We can't know what he wants to say."   
"But what if he's changed his mind and is going to tell people about us?"   
"Calm down, think logically, he probably wants to talk in private so other people don't find out about us."   
"But what if-"   
"Do you want to call him now? If you can direct me to where he lives we can go there now, if he's cool with it."   
"I don't know. I want to talk now, but I also never want to talk to him ever again. I don't feel good."   
"Deep breaths." Elsa advised, rolling the windows down to get Anna some fresh air. After a quiet minute, Anna dialed Kristoff.   
"Hey, Kristoff, is this a good time?... Yeah, sorry, we were in a movie... Uh, would you be able to do now?... We just got out of the movie, we're in the car, we can come to you... Okay, give us ten, fifteen minutes... See you then. Bye." She ended the call and stared at the phone, giving a long shaky sigh before she told Elsa the address. 


	4. Kristoff's Decision

They sat in the car for a minute before Anna lead Elsa up to Kristoff's apartment. She knocked, gripping Elsa's hand tight. Kristoff showed them in and though Anna figured she was too nervous to sit, she did her best to stay still on the couch between Elsa and Kristoff.   
"So, uh,” Kristoff started nervously, “I've given it some thought, and I have a few questions... But I think I'd be okay with dating you some mo-" He was cut off as Anna shrieked and hugged him tight. Elsa chuckled. Anna got up and bounced on her toes, beaming at Kristoff and Elsa. "Um, would you like to have a seat?" He chuckled.   
"The only way she'll sit now is on a lap." Elsa grinned. Kristoff shrugged and easily pulled Anna onto his lap. She laughed and cuddled into him, wrapping her arms round his neck.

"What questions do you have?" Elsa prompted.   
“Would you and I be dating, too?" He asked.   
"Nooo no no." She chuckled. "I only like girls."   
"But if you don't have sex...?"   
"Kristoff, have you ever wanted a pet?" Anna asked suddenly.   
"Uh, yeah?"   
"You'd play with your pet, right? And give it treats and sit on the couch with it and maybe kiss it on the head?"   
"Yeah?"   
"But you wouldn't want to have sex with your pet, right?"   
"No way." Kristoff seemed very confused, glancing between the girls.   
"Are you a dog person or a cat person?"   
"Uhhh a dog person."   
"That's basically what Elsa's like, except dudes and chicks instead of dogs and cats." Anna smiled as Elsa chuckled.   
"So you're like Elsa's pet?" Kristoff teased.   
"It's not a perfect comparison." Anna jokingly sighed as Elsa snorted.

"So we would still go on dates, the two of us?" He asked Anna. She nodded. "Would we ever go on three person dates?"   
"Probably not. Though now that you know, you'll probably be hanging with Elsa more often. But just like, hanging out."   
"Okay. It’s gonna take me time to get used to this. Um, if people should ask, we should probably have a lie ready..."   
"That's easy." Elsa responded. "You and Anna are dating and I'm just her close, overly-protective big sister."   
"Easy enough."   
“It’s what we use now.” Elsa shrugged.

"I feel like we should do something together, the three of us, just hanging out. Now." Anna stated.   
"Jeez, Anna, let the poor boy come to terms with what he's signed up for." Elsa chuckled.   
"We've hung out before." Anna frowned.   
"Not as two people dating the same girl. Well, not to his knowledge. Things are probably going to be a little awkward for a while." Elsa shrugged as Anna frowned.   
"Hold on, I've got it." Kristoff replied. He easily picked Anna up and gently set her next to Elsa, disappearing into the bedroom for a minute, returning with a game console and big box of games. "You guys pick." He said, setting the box in front of them while he plugged the console in. Elsa and Anna flipped through the box, debating games. They eventually decided on a party game designed for local multiplayer. Kristoff and Elsa were about to roll a die to see who got to be on Anna's team, but the redhead decreed that they should be on a team and she'd take the CPU team member. They all picked characters and began the series of minigames, soon cheering, groaning, and laughing uproariously at the screen.

"No, left, Kristoff, left!" Elsa glared at the screen.   
"I'm trying!"   
"This stupid computer! I forfeit!" Anna interjected, dropping the controller to her lap and crossing her arms. Elsa and Kristoff chuckled. "What time is it?" Anna muttered, checking her phone. "When this game is over, can we get dinner?"   
"Sure, I'll make a save file." Kristoff responded, eyes on the screen, still trying to make his character cooperate with Elsa's character.   
"The three of us? I'll treat."   
"Anna, this isn't something you can rush." Elsa sighed. "Give Kristoff more time."   
"No, it's cool, it's fine. I need to re-get used to hanging out with you now that I know…That." Kristoff responded. "But you're not paying for me, Anna."   
"If this is some stupid chivalry thing..." Anna warned.   
"No, it's because I have a bigger appetite than you and I don't want you to have to pay that much."   
"Nope. I have plenty on my card, I'm treating." Anna declared, recrossing her arms.   
"Elsa, think we can tag-team her?" Kristoff fake whispered, leaning toward the blonde while keeping his gaze locked on the screen.   
"You do know how stubborn she can be, right?" Elsa smiled.

"Finally." Kristoff groaned, throwing his head back as the minigame ended.   
" _Thank_ you." Elsa sighed simultaneously, dropping the controller to the couch and standing up to stretch.   
"Sooo... Diner?" Anna smiled hopefully.   
"Okay." Elsa smiled.   
"Fine by me." Kristoff chuckled. "But you're not paying for me."   
"Oh, yes I am." Anna responded immediately.   
"Oh, no you're not."   
"Oh, yes I am." Anna crossed her arms.   
"Oh, no you're not." Kristoff shook his head, hands on his hips.   
"If you two are going to continue that, we're taking separate cars." Elsa interrupted, rubbing her forehead.   
"Kristoff, do you honestly think you could eat enough at a diner that my credit card couldn't handle it?" Anna asked.   
"You have to pay that off at the end of the month." He reminded her.   
"I will. I'm getting a paycheck Thursday."   
"Kristoff, you're not going to win this." Elsa sighed.   
"Fine." He groaned.   
"Awesome! Whose car are we taking? I guess it doesn't matter because either way we have to come back here..."   
"My truck can't easily fit 3 people at the moment..." Kristoff admitted.   
"Guess we're taking ours." Anna grinned. "Kristoff do you want shotgun? Or do you want to sit in the back? Should I drive?"   
"How about you and Kristoff sit up front?" Elsa smiled at her sister.   
"Okay." Anna grinned. The drive to the diner was short and quiet, the radio playing softly, Anna occasionally taking Kristoff's hand.

They sat along the counter, Anna in the middle, Elsa on the left to avoid bumping elbows. Dinner passed well, with lighthearted banter and laughter. Anna picked up the check while Kristoff grumbled. Elsa grinned and patted his shoulder as they headed back to the sisters' car, everyone ignored his slight tensing at her touch.   
"So, uh, how will this change our relationship?" Kristoff asked as Anna pulled into traffic.   
"I dunno." Anna shrugged. "We'll have to play it by ear."   
"Well, now that I know you're... Multitasking, I totally understand if you don't want to go on dates so often."   
"Well, I like going out on dates with you, but we might start making them occasionally staying in and hanging out. Maybe you and I, maybe the three of us. Cool, Elsa?"   
"I'm good with hanging out with you and Kristoff."   
"So we're just going to have to do a little more planning. Slightly more talking."

Anna kissed Kristoff goodbye when they dropped him off at his apartment and Elsa took the shotgun seat.   
"All good?" She asked, smiling at her younger sister.   
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Kristoff still wants to date me and we had a good time hanging out playing video games and having dinner. It’ll take time for him to get used to this, but you and I took time, too." Anna grinned. Everything was working out.   
"I'm glad."   
"You're still cool with me dating both of you?"   
"Of course, Anna. He's a very nice boy, he likes you, he's willing to tolerate me... I don't think we could ask for much better."   
"You're not someone to be tolerated." Anna rolled her eyes.   
"I mean he's okay with sharing you." Elsa chuckled.

Once home, Anna wandered aimlessly from room to room, too full of excitement to sit down.   
"I suppose it was too much to hope you'd calm down after today." Elsa chuckled and held her arms out from the couch. "C'mere."   
"Jealous of all the cuddling I did with Kristoff this afternoon?" Anna asked with a smile, curling into her sister's lap.   
"Yeah." Elsa admitted in a sigh, holding her sister close.   
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll try to..."   
"There's nothing you can do in public about it, Anna. I just have to get used to it. But I might want more cuddles as this thing evolves."   
"Well, I'll cuddle you as much as you want in private." She nuzzled Elsa's neck with her nose. Elsa hummed and rested her cheek on Anna's head. Soon both girls were asleep on the couch, emotionally exhausted. 

**Author's Note:**

> The worst is over and I'll see you next Tuesday with relationshippy drabbles. Please consider taking a few seconds to leave a comment.


End file.
